Oh Family Drama
by otkcp
Summary: Booth and Brennan have recently started a relationship of sorts due to little baby Andy ep. Baby in the Bough Parker is jealous and doesn't like sharing his Dad. Warning Spanking of a minor in later chapters. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Booth and Brennan have recently started a relationship of sorts due to little baby Andy (ep. Baby in the Bough) Parker is jealous and doesn't like sharing his Dad.

Warnings: Swearing and Spanking of a minor.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

**Chapter One: Missing.**

Special Agent Seeley Booth had never imagined his life would turn out this way; he had a beautiful partner, an amazing son and an adorable little foster son whom he loved very much. His love for little baby Andy was amplified by the fact that the little guy, who's birth mother had been the murder victim of a case they had worked a few months back, had bought himself and Bones closer together and had lead to the new and amazing relationship they now shared.

His seven year old son, Parker had been happy at first about his Dad and Dr. Bones finally getting together, but now the jealousy of a new little brother and no longer being the centre of his father's attention had sunk in and Parker was starting to get angry.

Parker's attitude had started to change and Booth had noticed, but had decided to give it some time and let his son adjust to the new life, with a step-mom and little brother, things were going okay, until, Rebecca, Parker's mother had to leave town on a business meeting, she's be gone two weeks and didn't want Parker to miss school, so they had arranged for him to stay with his Dad while she was out of town.

Father and son had both been very excited at the idea, and for the first few days everything had been going great, they hadn't been working a case which left them with plenty of time to spend with the kids, hanging out in Bones' apartment building's pool, going to the park and watching movies.

Later into the first week, Andy had been a little unwell and rather clingy, wanting to be held all the time and demanding most of both Booth and Brennan's time, leaving Parker feeling left out, annoyed and angry.

Parker tried to get attention, at first by helping out with the baby's stuff, when that didn't get him more than a "Thanks Bub" from his Dad and smile and thank you from Bones, he tried whining, which mostly just got him ignored, so he moved on to shouting and stomping his feet which got him tolled off and sent to the corner.

He was running out of ideas, he had just one left, he remembered that time he had wanted to spend time with his Dad, but his Mom wasn't letting him, so he had run off to find his father, they may have been scared and upset, but he had got lots of cuddles and attention from his Dad afterwards.

To Parker this seemed like the only solution, if he was gone for a while then his Dad and Bones would miss him and when he got back they would be so happy to see him they would give him lots of love and attention. With his plan of action in place Parker grab his 'Ninja Turtles' backpack and put some supplies into it, his DS, some games, a couple of comic books, some potato chips, candy bars and a couple of cans of soda.

Putting his backpack on Parker headed out of the apartment careful not to alert Bones who was working in her room while Andy slept and Booth had gone to get a few things from the store. Parker made his was down to the parking lot where he unlocked his bike chain, picked up his bike and helmet, putting the helmet on, he opens the side gate, hops and his bike and of he goes. Parker keeps riding down the street towards the playground not too far from the apartment.

Parker had been playing on the jungle gym, riding his bike around the bike track, he didn't know how long he'd been there but had started to get hungry, so he set himself up under a tree and dug into his potato chips and drank a can of hi soda, while playing a racing game on his DS.

Meanwhile back at the apartment Temperance had noticed how quite things were, which as of late was an uncommon occurrence in the two bedroom apartment that she now shared with Booth and the two little boys she loved very much. She knew that they were going to have to find somewhere else to live soon, the apartment may fit them now, but in just a few months time they would need more room.

Walking out of the room, still lost in her thoughts she went first to check on Andy, who she found sitting in his crib playing with a cuddly toy, when he saw her face lit up and he reached his arms out towards her in a classic pick-me-up sign. Brennan gently scooped the now 7 month old boy into her arms and smiled sweetly at him.

"Did you have a good sleep Andy?" she cooed to the smiling baby who let out a happy squeal as she talked to him. Carrying Andy with her she made her way into the living room to check on Parker who was being very quiet.

When she couldn't find Parker in the living room, she checked the kitchen and bathroom. When she couldn't find him in the apartment she began to worry where could he be? The she remembered Parker loved the apartment pool, quickly grabbing her keys as she left, locking the door behind her Brennan made her way out to the pool area hoping to find little blond haired boy there.

But he wasn't, Temperance felt the colour drain from her face, she bounced Andy on her hip, he had begun fussing, probably noticing her own worry, she tried to calm down, tried to let her analytical mind take over, but her inner mother was worried about the little boy she had grown to love, hoping that he was alright.

The idea then came to her, call Booth; he would know what to do. Pulling her cell phone from her pocket she pushed the speed dial knowing that Booth would pick up.

Booth was throwing some diapers, wipes and baby powder into the cart when his cell phone began to ring, he could tell be the individual ringtone that it was his Bones calling, he answered straight away.

"Hey Bones, everything okay?" he asked hoping that she had just thought of a few last minute items that she wanted him to grab from the store while he was there.

"Booth, I can't find him anywhere, I've looked in every room of the apartment, even by the pool and I just cannot find him." Her voice was frantic with worry and Booth felt his stomach sink, who was she talking about? It couldn't be Andy.

"Who can't you find?" he asked though he had a feeling he knew who she was talking about. "Parker, I can't find Parker" she replied confirming his suspicions. "Hang on Bones, I'll be home as soon as I can" Booth replied quickly moving his cart towards an empty checkout, he hung up. Paid for the few items and left the store, heading home to his frantic partner and missing son.

**A/N: So what do you think? Let me know and I'll try and update soon. **

**Thanks D.**

_Review please my darlings!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone for the wonderful reviews for the first chapter, your reviews always bring a smile to my face and make me continue to write.**_

**Chapter Two: Family Worrying.**

Booth arrived home just ten minutes after receiving Bones' call, he was worried, his son was missing, it was always a terrifying thought, but the reality really sucked. By the time he made his way into the apartment Bones was sitting on the couch, Andy cuddled to her chest, her faced scrunched with anxiety, tears streaming down her face. When she saw Booth she threw herself into his arms.

Seeley was even more worried now, he wasn't use to seeing his Bones so shaken up, something was different about the usually calm, collected and rational Forensic Anthropologist and it was a little unnerving to him.

"Hey, hey Bones it's okay we'll find him" he spoke softly in her ear, his voice was soothing and is words comforting but she wasn't quite calmed just yet "Are you sure Booth?" she questioned, she was starting to feel guilty, Booth had left her alone with the two boys for no more than two hours and she had lost his son, how did she think she could be a good Foster Mother to Andy and potential Step-Mother to Parker if she couldn't keep track of one little boy for a few hours.

"It's all my fault, you left me with the boys and I lost your son" she sobbed into his shoulder, Andy sensing his 'Boe's' emotional state began to cry. Booth stood there holding his crying partner and the baby boy he'd come to love as a son, praying to his god that Parker was okay and would be home soon safe and sound with his family, where he belonged (at least until his Mother came home).

_**A/N: I know it's short, but please, please review my Darlings!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, they really make my day. Well hears the next chapter, Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Three: Parker wants his Daddy**

Parker Booth sat on a park bench, watching as all the other kids started to leave the playground, he looked down at his 'Shrek' watch the numbers flashed _5:36 _in neon green. The sky had started to darken and Parker was getting nervous, he wasn't afraid of the dark, no, only babies were scared of the dark. He just didn't like to be alone outside at night, his Daddy told him that there were lots of bad people who come out at night and that he shouldn't go outside without a grown-up.

But here he was alone at the playground, daylight rapidly fading. His stomach began to grumble, reaching into his backpack Parker pulled out what was left of the food he had packed earlier, which consisted of two candy bars and a can of cola, it didn't do much for the hungry little boy.

He began to wonder when his Daddy was going to come for him, in his mind his Daddy was a superhero and knew everything, so naturally his Dad would know where to find him, that was part of his job, finding people, so he would find him, he just knew it.

Parker sat there, arms hugged around his legs, waiting for his Daddy to come find him and take him home, he missed being home, he missed reading with Bones, he missed snuggling with his Daddy, and he even missed playing with Andy. His tummy was asking for food and he had run out now, what he really wanted was some of his Bones' noodle soup and his Daddy's Apple pie and ice cream surprise.

Thinking about home and his family now, Parker couldn't really remember why he left in the first place and he didn't care anymore, he just wanted his Daddy. Tears had begun to fall, what if his Daddy couldn't find him, the annoying voice said in his head, don't be stupid he thought back to it, Daddy's the best, he'll know how to find me.

Booth had left to go and try and find Parker, leaving Bones back at the apartment, worrying while trying to stay calm and keep to Andy's schedule, she made her way into the small kitchen, pulling out a jar of baby food, which was pretty much a puree roast dinner, she poured some into a bowl and popped it into the microwave for 20 seconds.

Checking the food's temperature, she sat down on the chair situated in front of Andy's highchair, putting his bib on she offered him the first spoonful.

"Come on Andy, open up for me please?" she spoke softly to him, she refused to use baby language, it would only impede his development. Andy shook his head, his wasn't yet talking but he could clearly communicate his disinterest in the food she was offering.

"Please Andy, It is your dinner time, I know you must be hungry" she tried again but still no luck. Andy obviously could sense that something was off and was having none of it.

"You miss him, don't you?" Temperance asked the baby, not really expecting an answer.

Special Agent Seeley Booth was worried, his partner had called him, frantic, telling him that his little boy was missing, he had rushed home, tried to calm her some, despite his own growing worry. Once she had calmed a little he had headed off to find his missing 8 year old.

He began to list the places Parker might have gone, His Mom's house? No that was too far for the little boy, the Bureau? That's where he'd turned up last time he'd done a disappearing act, but they would have called id he's turned up there.

That left only one other place that he might have gone, the local playground, Parker was always begging to go there, it was close by and easy for the little boy to get to by himself.

Booth headed towards the playground trying to figure out what his was going to do with his son.

_**A/N: So I hope you liked the chapter, please review and give me suggestions, what is Booth going to do with Parker? And how will Bones react once she knows the little boy is safe?**_

_**Review my Darlings!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews.**_

Warning: Spanking in this chapter

**Chapter Four: Found**

Booth made his way towards the playground he hoped to find his missing son, he wasn't sure exactly how long Parker had been gone or why he left, and right now he didn't care no all he wanted to know now was that his son was safe and unharmed, unharmed that is until he got a hold of him.

The 8 year old has caused a lot of upset today, Bones had been crying, actually crying, because of his little boy, that didn't sit well with Booth, it didn't sit well with him and all. Reaching the now darkened playground it didn't take long for the FBI agent to spot his little blond haired boy sitting alone on a wooden park bench, knees hugged to his chest.

Fatherly instincts kicking in Seeley made his was over to his little boy with speed, he pulled the scared kid into a hug and held him tight. "Daddy, you came for me" the boy exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around his Daddy.

"I'll always come for you Bub, you know that" he assured the little boy, then remembering his 8 year old son, had wondered off by himself worrying his family, the anger set in.

"What did you think you were doing Parker?" he demanded "you know you don't go off by yourself" his voice was raised slightly, not yet yelling, but he felt Parker stiffen in his arms ever so slightly.

"I wanted you to notice me Daddy" the boy spoke, anger evident in his voice too "ever since Andy came to live with you, you don't play with me anymore" Parker scowled at his father, letting him know that he didn't like the new arrangement all that much.

Booth sighed, he should have know this was about jealousy, he felt for his son, he really did, but what Parker had done was dangerous and there was no way Booth was going to let his son get away with thinking that that was acceptable.

Sitting himself down on the bench, Booth stood his son in front of him, taking Parker's chin in his hand, Booth made his little boy look up at him "I know it doesn't seem fare, and it'll take some time to adjust, but that doesn't give you an excuse to break the rules, especially one as important as this one." He scolded his son.

"Do you remember what happened last time you broke one of the big rules?" he asked, the boy didn't answer, so Booth prompted him "Parker, do you remember?" the little boy nodded "I remember" he replied.

"What happened last time?" he asked, his son shook his head "Please Daddy, I don't want a spanking, please don't" the boy spoke frantically.

"Parker, you left the apartment by yourself, you worried everyone, you put yourself in danger I'd say a spanking is just what you need" not caring that he was in public Booth pulled his son over his knee and land two firm swats in the centre of the jean-clad bottom **SMACK,SMACK,.**

Parker squirmed, he hated this position, he'd only ever been spanked by his Dad a few times before and it had really hurt, his Dad wasn't going easy on him.

**SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, **Booth brought his hand down on his son's left butt check, then moved to the right one **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK.**

"No Daddy, Owwie, stop it hurts, Ouch" the boy pleaded, but his father didn't stop,** SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **on his right thigh then **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK** on the left. Booth decided to finish up he landed eight of the hardest swats to his son's sitspot, **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK.** Having finished the spanking Booth pulled his sobbing son into his arms, shushing him soothingly.

"Sorry Daddy, I'm sorry" Parker sobbed Booth replied "I know Bub, I know" hugging onto his son for a bit longer, Booth placed the boy on his feet "Come on Bub, lets go home, Bones is really worried about you" Booth spoke then lead his son out of the park, towards home.

_**A/N: What do you think? How will Bones deal with Parker? Review Please My Darlings!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all the Reviews.**

**Chapter Five: Home Again**

Bones was sitting on the couch, Andy on her lap, eyes glued to the door waiting for Booth to return with Parker. The little boy had given her quite the scare, Booth's text telling her he'd found Parker at the playground and was on his way home had calmed her some, but worry had been replaced with anger when Booth explained Parker had left because he felt left out and jealous of little Andy.

The door swung open and Bones jumped up just in time to catch the little boy who threw himself at her. "You worried me so much Parker" she scolded slightly, Parker lowered his head in guilty shame, he hadn't meant to upset Bones, he loved her and didn't want her to be sad.

"I'm sorry Bones, really I am, I didn't mean to make you sad" he spoke quickly "Do you hate me?" he asked, worried that she really might "No Parker, I could never hate you, I love you far too much so get that silly notion out of your head" she said, passing Andy to Booth to get ready for bed, Brennan bent down pulling the little boy into a hug.

"I love you too Bones" he said kissing her on the cheek, she pulled back from the embrace, her face turned stern "Don't you ever wonder off and worry me like that again" she scolded before turning him to the side and her maternal instincts taking over she landed three firm swats on the poor boy's already sore bottom **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **the tears reappeared on Parker's face as his hands flew back to protect his very sore backside.

"I'm sorry Bones, I won't do it again" he sobbed, Temperance felt a little guilty, she gave him a quick squeeze "Good, come on you must be hungry, let's get you some dinner" and with that she little the very sorry little boy into the small kitchen to feed him some left over pizza and a slice of pie.

Parker was home and safe, everything was good for now and back to normal, but the nausea she'd been experiencing for the past few weeks told her things were going to get a lot more complicated.

**A/N: there, Parker's home and there is only one more chapter to go, I am planning on writing a sequel with an older Andy. Well Review and let me know what you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Five Months Later**

Time had passed since Parker's little 'day away' and things had changed, for one thing the apartment was no more, no they had moved to a wonderful six bedroom suburban house and were currently well on their way to filling those rooms.

The back yard was filled with guests, children played, streamers and balloons decorated the yard and parts of the house to. Today was a special day, little Andy was turning a year old, the little wasn't yet walking but had started talking a few weeks back, his first word was "Paka" or in translation "Parker" much to the boy's delight, it was closely followed by "Boe" or "Bones" and "Boo" which was of course "Booth".

Temperance was talking to Angela as she prepared more snacks for the party guests; Ang had been helping but had had to stop to nurse her nine week old twin daughters Rain and Skye. Cam was helping out and her foster daughter Michelle was entertaining the birthday boy. Cam's belly was swollen in a nice baby bump, she was just 5 and ½ months pregnant with a little baby boy and couldn't be more excited, but her bump was nothing compared to Bones'.

Her once flat stomach was huge, and didn't seem to want to stop growing, nor did the babies inside, yes, babies, as if being pregnant hadn't been enough of a shock, the doctor saying "Congratulations, they are all doing well" Booth had asked "They?" Dr. Stanton had nodded yes "I count for very healthy heart beats" Seeley had almost fainted at that, but now they were feeling more prepared, a little anyway.

"Bren, sweetie you really shouldn't be on your feet, you are supposed to be resting" Angela chided her lightly, they were all beginning to worry the scientist wouldn't be able to relax "I am fine Ang, I need to get these snacks and the cake out". Angela nodded, burping her two little ones, she placed them back in their twin sling and helped carry the snacks out.

The candle was lit and the group of friends and family gathered around the cake to sing happy birthday to little Andy "Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, happy birthday day dear Andy, happy birthday to you" just as the song finished, Bones felt a sharp pain and a gush of water, it seemed those babies wanted to come out and share Andy's birthday.

She was rushed to the hospital Granda Max stayed with the boys, while their parents were in the hospital, she was 34 weeks, which with quadruplets was a pretty good time to stay pregnant, but if they could keep those babies in a little longer it would be better.

But one of the babies didn't want to wait and he made is appearance just 5 hours after checking into the hospital at 11:14 pm they named him 'Keenan Hank Brennan-Booth' he was born weighing just 3 pounds and 2 ounces. Her labour slowed after the first baby and as none of the others or Bones herself were in any real distress that may course harm the doctors decided to leave it for then.

The next baby to come was little 'Joseph Max Brennan-Booth' weighing 3 pounds 9 ounces he arrived nearly 24 hours after his brother at 11:07 pm, her labour slowed again after that, her first little girl arrived at 12:01 am she was 4 pounds they named her ' Joy Ruth Brennan-Booth' she was joined 10 minutes later by the youngest of the babies 3 pounds 1 ounce 'Kasey Christine Brennan-Booth'. Both parents felt very blessed with their miracle babies, who after two months in intensive care were able to come home to their family and were doing well.

**A/N: there you go guys, It's done and all set up for the sequel, hope you liked it. Please review. **


End file.
